Mischief Makers 1930's Edition
Mischief Makers 1930's Edition is a cartoon-styled side-scrolling platform video game developed by Treasure and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii U. The player assumes the role of Marina, a robotic maid who journeys to rescue her creator from the emperor of Planet Clancer. The gameplay revolves around grabbing, shaking, and throwing objects. There are five worlds and 52 levels. The game was released in 1936 (plus 80 more years). Heroes Marina Liteyears the Ultra Intergalactic Cybot-G The main character in the game, Marina Liteyears is the robotic maid of Professor Theo. While she is somewhat loyal to him, she is disgusted when he tries to take advantage of her, prompting her to throw him far away. Her role in the game is to find and rescue Prof. Theo from the evil Clancers. A common running joke is that the start of each world, when both Marina and Prof. Theo appear in a same room, some suspicious object or Clancer appear, which makes Marina investigate, a situation the Clancers take advantage of to kidnap the Prof. Another recurring theme is that every time she rescues him from the main boss from each level, she ends up throwing him far, continuing the search for him again. At the end of the game, if all the gold gems in the game are caught, Marina's human form will be revealed at the end (Unplayable) depending on the age which the player has set. If the age is set below 16 she will appear as a young girl, and if over 16 she will appear as a woman. Teran (AKA Blockman) Teran is a Clancer, who is Celes' brother, and is protective of her. It is revealed that he is not Celes' biological brother, and was hired by King Aster to protect her. He is rather sad about this, and runs away. Celes finds him, and says she does not care if he is not her biological brother, and still loves him. Teran has also claimed to Marina that he has Blockman blood in him, a creature composed of various Clancer blocks (spike balls for hands, Clanball for a head, and square blocks). He helps Marina on one mission by turning himself into Blockman. He becomes a playable character (in his Clancer form) in the story when Marina is almost fatally wounded by Leo, and needs to be revived with the Mr. Health Machine. In the picture of Teran, he wears a hat marked with an N that stands for Nintendo. Friends Prof. Theo White Professor Theo White Shadowlight (nearly always referred to as Prof. Theo) is the self-proclaimed 'genius in robotics' who created Marina, but comes off as perverted, trying to take advantage of her at times, leading Marina to throw him across the planet, allegedly. He is kidnapped by the evil Clancers, leading Marina to find him. The kidnappings of Marina's creator happen numerous times, after almost every world. Emperor Leo is his estranged twin brother. Grandpa Geold An elderly Clancer, he is seen in the first level, giving advice to Marina, telling about the warp stars; they have been sealed for a long time, but now is the time to reopen them. He gives her a Clanbomb, to one warp star. It appears that this is the only star sealed and connects to all other warp stars. A little later on in the game, he is fatally wounded by four Clancer thief (known as Spur Clancers), trying to steal the gems, in Nepton (first level). In the third world, a doctor Marina met in level 1-2 reveals Geold died. He appears in the Secret Ending to turn Lunar, Tarus, Merco and finally, Marina into human form. Celes (Princess Ondine) Celes is a sensitive shy girl, who was always around Teran. She was kidnapped by Calina, possibly to lure out Marina. It is revealed that she is King Aster's daughter, and her real name is Princess Ondine. Old King Aster Old King Aster, who was a merry old soul, is the leader of the resistance against the evil Clancers. He was king, but the kingdom was destroyed by the Empire, so he escaped into the cave Marina met him in. He likes to ride on his trusty trike despite his bad health and old age. Tac Clancer Tac Clancer is a dishonest, mercenary businessman Clancer who dons a black top hat. He has no qualms about making money at the expense of other people's well-being. His loyalty to the Resistance is debatable. He first appears in 'Meet Calina!' attempting to sell a Clanbomb to Marina whom he mistakes for Calina. (Marina cannot actually buy the bomb from him.) He also greets the father and son Clancer at the gates of Clanball Land and Spike Land. Later, the day before the Athletic Festival he is a hotelier renting overpriced rooms of atrocious quality to some unsuspecting Clancers. After talking to Marina they each realise that they have been conned and go to give Tac a piece of their minds. He also hosts the Athletic Fest and referees the Dodgeball match between Marina and Cat Clancer. Kitty the Cat Clancer Kitty is a Clancer with the appearance of a cat. She appears just after Marina wins the Athletic Festival of which Prof. Theo is the prize. Everyone is expecting Theo to walk onscreen, but instead Cat Clancer, rather humorously, steps into frame. She informs the congregation that Lunar has kidnapped Theo again and will help Marina only if she can defeat her in a game of Dodgeball. After Marina defeats her, Cat Clancer keeps her word and brings Marina to Lunar. In the fight against Lunar, Marina rides on Cat Clancer's back as he pursues them on his motorcycle. She enjoys riding on Lunar's missiles, which he scolds her for. Clancer Kids and Parents The Clancer Kids and their Parents are encountered two times together. At first there are three and Marina has to bring them back to the mother at the house. (The father is enjoying a moment of solitude elsewhere.) The second time, there are seven, with the father making a joke about it. The first time, the three kids are just being stubborn about coming back home, but the second time, the seven are transformed by Calina, being each turned into either huge Clanpots which rain down rocks on Marina, Clanspikes, or a Clanball with rockets. The family was looking for King Aster and Celes before the Empire does. The names of all of the kids and their parents are unknown except for the smallest (and presumably the youngest) who is named Sarie. She is a friend of Teran who tells her about how 'cute and smart' Marina is. This seems to have annoyed Sarie and she insults Marina when she first meets her. Sarie warms to Marina in the ending, however. Besides the ending, the only other time we see the Clancer Kids (without their parents) is the level when Teran needs to rescue Marina; Rescue: Act 1! Villains Emperor Leo Gray The evil emperor of Clancer. He wishes to fill the world with hate and despair. For the larger part of the game his human form is concealed with a casing of hieroglyphics. He attempts to get co-operation among Lunar, Tarus and Merco but they each ignore his orders and set out to destroy Marina and Theo instead of bringing them back alive like he asks. His surname is Shadowlight and he is the younger brother of Prof. Theo White. Calina the Outer Galactic Android Z Not much is known about Calina except the fact that she was hired mainly to impersonate Marina and get her into trouble. This is something of a joke, because she looks nothing like Marina and still has the Clancer face, yet people are still unable to tell them apart. She kidnaps the Professor with great ease. She is eventually destroyed by Teran. However, she apparently survives the encounter as she is seen later in a cutscene talking to the emperor. Migen Jr. The boss of the second group of levels, Migen is a giant mutant alligator that lives in a lava pit. Marina must fight him to get Prof. Theo back, whom Migen ate. His attacks are simple; he punches and breathes fire. Migen Sr. Migen Sr. is of course, Migen's dad, and in the first part of the battle with Migen, will come and help his son. He is much smaller than Migen Jr., being probably about the size of a normal alligator. His attacks focus less on brawn like his son and more on magic (and his brains); he will fly around his son's head and shoot energy balls at Marina. He speaks in Redneck accent. THE Beastector Gang One particular and important segment of the Empire's forces is that of THE Beastector Gang, a highly skilled trio of who appear to be bipedal human-esque animals armed with armor and weaponry. The group is individually taken on by Marina throughout the latter half of the game and, if the player collected a sufficient amount of the rare Golden Gems throughout the game (around 48), they are finally revealed to have been normal humans transformed into their animal-selves presumably by the Empire for the purpose of war. The real Beastector were supposed to fight evil. In the final boss battle of the game, their vehicles merge together to form a gigantic robot. Lunar the Coyote 'You've gone too far, little girl. I'll punish you with my burning fist of justice!!' The first member of the gang to take on Marina, Lunar is a hot-headed fighter who carries his laser firing gun at all times. Lunar resembles that of a wolf, wearing red armour and black pants and speaks in Cowboy accent. He finds Marina on top of a cold mountain where he catches a cold and is promptly defeated despite his grenades, gun, and quick movement. He then makes a second attempt on Marina's life while riding his over-sized motorcycle, Cerberus α (alpha), which is as well armed in weapons as he is being able to fire a giant laser and many rockets. Midway through the rematch, his motorcycle transforms into a large robotic dog and then turns into a deadly spinning form. When returned to his original human form during the final scenes, he is revealed to have been something of a cowboy. During gameplay at boss stages he says, Heeere's LUNAR! (rather reminiscent of the famous quote from 'The Shining') Cerberus Alpha! Beast change! Through fire, justice is served! Eat lead! and How could I lose to you?! During the final battle, it becomes the upper body, along with wielding the strongest weapon, of the Beastector (A giant V shaped laser which can track targets). Tarus the Gorilla 'It's tough to be a maaaaaan. I want to crrrrrrrrrrry.' The largest member of Beastector, Tarus wears yellow armor and has a striking resemblance to an ape who speaks in Pirate accent. He battles Marina underground to avenge Lunar, but finds himself bested. His vehicle is Sasquatch β (beta), a slow moving tank which can fire a powerful projectile resulting in a large explosion. During the fight, Sasquatch β transforms into a large, ape-like machine whose only method of attack seems to be a clumsy lumberous kick. In the final scenes, he is returned his human self, who appears a placid content businessman. During gameplay at boss stages he says, It's Taurus time! Sasquatch Beta! Beast change! Charge! To punish evil forces, I have been charged! and You, hehehe were definitely my match Marina! When it transforms in the final stage, it becomes the arms and legs of the Beastector keeping its cannon and gaining an extendable rocket fist. Merco the Falcon 'My name is Merco. But the ladies call me... Dr. Smooth-Love!!' The final member of Beastector is the suave, good looking, and arrogant Merco who speaks in Shakespearean accent. Based on a bird and clad in blue armor, Merco commands the sky with his aerial maneuvers and meets Marina in a sky fortress. His weapon of choice is his Golden Spear, and he defends himself with a shield. His vehicle is known as Phoenix γ (gamma), a flying drill of sorts with a drill that can extend itself lethally. In beast mode, wings fold out and the drill parts revealing a bird head which jabs its beak quickly. It can also fire a spread of laser beams on either side, or both at once. He is generally considered the hardest boss in the game. In the final scenes, he is transformed back to his human self, as something of a young pretty boy complete with matching falcon-style hairdo. During gameplay at boss stages he says, It's I, Merco! Phoenix Gamma! Beast Change! Ready? Lame! and A hero with shining armor is called. In the final battle, his drill becomes the chest and main part of the Beastector along with supplying the head. Mini-Bosses Throughout the game Marina will fight several animal based bosses that supposedly are either sent to delay Marina from rescuing the Professor, or they are simply in the way. * Willard the Worm - A Worm bullies Celes concerning property, and Marina must save her. The worm attacks by either rolling at her or belching flames. * Barry the Bee - Attacks by stinging Marina, flying at her and releasing its young to attack. In a later level you have to fly him through missiles and enemies. * Chili the Dog - Lunges at Marina or pulls off a flip attack. * Froggy the Toad - Tries to lash with its tongue or swallows Marina for a few seconds before spitting her out hard. At the end, he calls a small magi-clancer on a cloud which shoots lightning at Marina. * Monty the Mole - Attacks Marina with his claws, dive bombs and chuck rocks at her, and a desperate flurry of claws. Category:Wii U Games Category:Mischief Makers